AL NO SABER DE TI 2
by NIKOLSITA-CULLEN
Summary: hermione cambia suforma de ser...para poder resaltar a la vista de los hombre ,asiendo que un pelinegro caiga en la cuenta que el nunca supo de su existencia .....leelo


Era un día soleado en la calle de las magnolias y una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos cafés miraba como volaban los pájaros en el cielo…ha que hermoso día, solo que lo único que ocupaba su mente en ese momento era un muchacho de 17 años , cabello negro y alborotado y ojos verdes, Harry Potter su mejor amigo desde que inicio su escuela. Recordaba todo lo que había vivido con el, todas las angustias que tubo que sentir y como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos cada vez que comenzaba una relación o como su esperanza volvía a surgir cuando esta se renovaba.

-si tan solo supieras cuanto te quiero…-se decía para si mientras que una lagrima rebelde bajaba por su mejilla-jamás me veras mas que como una simple amiga, aunque lo diera todo por ti tu amor jamás va a tocarme-del cajón de su velador tomo un paquete de galletas y se las comenzó a comer, Hermione Granger de su quinto curso había aumentado considerablemente de peso, de ser una niña de pelo largo alborotado paso a ser la rata de biblioteca obesa con perlo corto rizado, nadie la tomaba mucho en cuenta, solo sus amigos Ron y Harry, pero a ella no le importaban las demás personas si tenia a su lado a Harry. Luego de terminar el paquete bajo a la cocina, donde su madre preparaba un pastel para su suegra, Hermione se iba a acercar, pero su madre la miro discriminatoriamente

-no crees que deberías parar de comer herms, nadie te va a querer si no bajas de peso-su madre volvió la vista asía la ventana, a Hermione no le importaba nada de lo que dijeran sus padres, Harry siempre le decía que se veía bonita, volvió a su pieza y saco otro paquete de galletas.

A la 15:45 sus padres se fueron de la casa dejándola sola, a ellos les daba vergüenza salir con ella como estaba, aunque decían que era para darle su espacio ella lo creía.

¡¡ring ring ring!!

Halo. ¿con quien hablo?-pregunto por el teléfono, una voz respondiéndole hizo que el pedazo de tarta que se comía cayera al suelo

-Hermione, ¿eres tu?-pregunto la voz al otro lado

-si Harry, soy yo como estas?-PREGUNTO ELLA, el le respondió k bien y quería ir a visitarla en este caluroso día de verano ya que sus tíos no estaban, ella le dio la dirección y luego de despedirse esta salto de alegría. Acudió la mas pronto al baño, se puso una polera de tiras con un poleron encima ya que su sobrepeso era evidente con unos jeans que eran de su madre ya que los de ella no le caían, luego bajo y lo espero en la bajada de autobuses, a las 17:55 llego, se veía espectacular con ese jeans celeste y una polera de algodón negra.

Hola-se saludaron mutuamente, Hermione estaba que se moría de la impresión por que jamás de los jamases se imagino que estaría solo en su casa con el amor de toda su vida.

.como has estado Harry-

-bien, como me mantiene mis tíos, y tu

-igual-luego de llegar a su casa Hermione le ofreció algo de beber, conversaron de banalidades y Hermione lo invito a su computador, estuvieron así navegando en la red por bastante raro, hasta que Harry se levanto y se fue a posar en el alfeizar de la ventana.

-Hermione te puedo hacer una pregunta-la aludida lo miro a la cara sorprendida y se puso roja de inmediato

-claro Harry, para eso están los amigos-esta se fue a posar al lado de el

-¿Quién te gusta?-Harry la miro a los ojos, esta bajo la mirada

-no te podría decir Harry, se que eres mi amigo pero le podrías contar a Ron y me molestarían-le dijo mientras volvía al computador, Harry la miro

-tu me conoces bien y jamás le contaría algo a Ron, además que…-

-además que que Harry?-volvió a su lado

-nada, te pido un favor que me respondas tres sencillas preguntas-el la miro con ojos de borrego y ella no se pudo negar-1 va en nuestra casa?-ella afirmo-2 es de séptimo curso?-volvió a afirmar-3 se junta con migo?-ella volvió a afirmar y se puso roja, Harry comenzó a atar cabos.

-veamos, con los únicos que me junto son seamus, ron, luna, ginny, parvati, padma, lavender, neville, los chicos de quiddicht (N.A. no recuerdo como se escribe así k sorry),amenos k seas lesvi-este rio, Hermione lo miro de forma asesina-ok ok, veamos es seamus?-ella negó-ron?-volvió a negar-neville?-negó-yo?-ella se quedo en estado de shock luego se volvió asía el ,este tenia la mirada fija en un punto del horizonte.

No..-dijo ella.

Haaa es todo caso seamus no te quiere, ron no te quiere, yo no te quiero…-ella volteo a verlo, sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos

Entonces por que eres mi amigo?, por que siempre estas conmigo?-le pregunto ella enfrentándolo, este se sentó y le dio la cara

Hermione, mírate a los hombre les gustan las mujeres delgadas y de pelo lizo, no como tu… si ron y yo estamos contigo es por que eres como un hermano para nosotros, no te vemos como chica si no como uno mas-ella quedo perpleja.

Uno mas?-pregunto mirándolo a lo ojos este afirmo, luego de quedarse un rato en silencio el auto de sus padres los saco de sus cavilaciones, Hermione se despidió de Harry con un apretón de mano, este pensó en lo que le dijo a ella no era tan doloroso, además era verdad y creía que esto era pasajero, ya llegarían a su escuela y serian el trió de oro, esto no le afectara, "como si estuviera enamorada de mi "pensó antes de largar una risotada. En su pieza Hermione lloraba amargamente, no había querido bajar a cenar con sus padres ni nada, se dio cuenta que nadie la quería y que todos la usaban para algo, odio con todo su ser a sus amigos ,en especial a Harry Potter, ya que lo amaba, pero lo odiaba por tratarla tan mal en todo, esa noche lloro todo lo que tenia que llorar, estaba destrozada que todas las personas las cuales ella había confiado la trataran de esa manera.

-yo no te quiero ….yo no te quiero….yo no te quieroooooooooooooo- podía escuchar dentro de su mente la voz de Harry decirle una y otra vez que no la quería-estas hecha una vaca, nadie te va a querer así-ahora era la voz de su madre que se escuchaba, las lagrimas salían ya a borbotones, se levanto de su cama y se fijo en la hora 03:15 de la mañana, se dirigió al lavado y abrió el cajón de su padre, de hay saco una navaja recién comprada de su padre, se miro al espejo y se vio ,mas lagrimas saliron de sus ojos, pudo ver en el reflejo del baño como las caras de sus amigos y de sus padres se reían de ella.

Me vengare de todo …todo lo que me han dicho-se levanto su pijama para poder corta lo que seria una marca imborrable.

A la mañana siguiente sus padres habían salido temprano para ir a trabajar, Hermione se levanto se vistió se puso un buzo y comenzó a limpiar su pieza con una música de fondo un poco lúgubre para una persona como ella, aunque ella ya no se sintiera mal, ya conocía su destino, se vengaría de todas la personas que le hicieron mal, aunque le doliera el alma hacerlo con su amado-odiado Potter, pero tendría que hacerlo ,guardo en una caja que luego llevo al sótano todas las foto de ella y Harry juntos, las demás las boto ya que no quería tener nada…..quería comenzar de nuevo, seria una nueva Hermione, adelgazaría y se convertiría en la mujer mas bella que hubiera existido.


End file.
